someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Remains
The creepypasta here was about a scientist who was the last one on Earth and its going to be viewed in logs. The Last Remains Log 12/31/2934 Hello, anyone who is reading this log, this is the last human on Earth, David, thats me, today, the world is gone. A virus hit the planet by storm, they called sysilcia, ''a virus that fully takes over the human body and morphs it into just skin like it eats everything in your insides. I should know because I made myself. The virus got so destructive that Earth was nothing to it. The rest of any survivors are either gone or dead. Tomorrow is a new year for the virus and its 2 trillion deaths. I'll end it here ,start tomorrow '''Log 1/1/2935' Happy birthday, sysilcia! Global genocide under its belt makes me proud. And just in time too. Before the virus started, I was a wanted man. Charged for treason, I made my virus. It worked like I planned, total chaos and global genocide. I wished to be left alone and they didn't listen. I guess that happens sometimes. But I have enough to keep me interested. Like an antidote to stop sysilcia. I should just focus on immortality, really. I'm dying. Because of the virus. Log 1/7/2935 I wished I made more thought for a cure to sysilcia. It's ruining me. A cure is in my grasp, but I keeping failing just to make it. The immortiality would make me go brain dead due to lack of thought. The antidote is making me hunger to survive. Thank god it's at stage 1, the weakest only to me but still killing me. I've been trying a lot to make a cure. Sysilcia isn't going to kill me. I just got to make it through it. Log 1/19/2935 I think I have made understanding of the cure. It's a long shot but I have to keep going to make work. Liquid gold is key. Gold has necessary "fuel" in it for it to stop sysilcia. Like a shield basically, blocking out the infection. But Gold is gone. I can make it just a little batch of it turn to liquid gold. Its going to take me outside though in the full infection. Log 1/25/2935 ''' I'm ready to go. I made a temporary air canister, enough to last me 3 days. And heavy-duty CDC clothes. The nearest mine site is 1 mile away. Hopefully, I get what I need from the mine or I am going to die. All or nothing. I'm hoping I find what I need or serious shit is going down. '''Log 2/12/2935 I have found what I need to make gold. I'm hoping this works though. 20 years later... ?: God this planet is a hellhole. ?: Anyone wanna guess that place over there is deserted? ?: Let's explore it. 34 minutes later... ?: Oh shit, Brad come here quick. Brad: What the fuck... Brad pulls over skin and dust. Next to it is a broken glass bottle with a substance in it. Brad: Take it to autopsy, lets see what happened. Evan picked up the body and Brad and him walk out to his heli, never going to return to the planet again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Vaguepasta